


Ibuki Mioda - ADHD

by Delly_WithAPen



Series: Mental [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ADHD, Headcanon, Humor, Tenko also has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delly_WithAPen/pseuds/Delly_WithAPen
Summary: Ibuki didn't take her medication this morning. Oops. (But I remembered to take mine(Right? Wait... Okay, yeah, I did))
Series: Mental [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Ibuki Mioda - ADHD

**Author's Note:**

> This looks a lot different from my usual works so please don't expect this to be an accurate representation of my writing skill.

I walked through the door to see Mikan, Mahiru, and Hiyoko together in the middle of the room, talking. The window nearby looked really clear, like the glass didn’t exist. What if a bird tried to fly in and it hit the window? The glass IS there, right?  


“-ki? Are you okay?” I heard Mahiru’s voice next to me, “You haven’t said anything yet.”  


“What if a bird flew into the window because they can’t see the glass?” I blurted out.  


Hiyoko made a funny face at me, “Then it would die, duh.”  


I glanced back at the window, “We could probably save a lot of birds if we just kept them dirty!”  


Mahiru’s laugh was light; it had a nice sound, like reading a joke from a candy wrapper. I wondered what her favorite candy is. Wait, what kind of candy she would BE, if she suddenly transformed into one. I stared at her short, red hair, that reached only down to her chin. A cherry lollipop. Turning my attention to Mikan, I looked deep into her eyes. She looked back, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. That was her normal face, though, so I didn’t feel bad. My gaze fell on the stark white bandages around her forearm as she fidgeted with a lock of choppy hair. For an Ultimate Nurse, she gets injured a lot.  


“Is fruit roll-up a candy?” I asked her.  


“Um, what are-what are talking about, Ibuki?” she mumbled. She’s always so quiet.  


“If you were a candy, would fruit roll-up count?”  


Nervous, her eyes flickered to Mahiru, before jerking her head in a nod. I smiled. Suddenly, the bell rang, and I had to go to my seat in the back of the room. I was next to one of the windows, though, so I’d be one of the first to know if a bird came by. Ms. Yukizome’s voice held a usual lilt when she spoke, but I just couldn’t hear her. Which is really weird, because I have the best hearing ever, but today, my brain was just super scrambled. I drew Godzilla fighting that cool skeleton guy from this video game Chiaki showed me--Popeye something--when I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ms. Yukizome’s ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed’ face!  


“Ibuki,” she clapped her hands together, “Please, do your best to focus today!”  


I sighed loudly, “Okay.”  


I flipped to another page in my notebook, finding it filled with a bunch of band names in bubble letters. Back-tracking, I finally landed on the right page and read through my notes. Listening to her talk about molecules, I felt my train of thought crash. This was my history notebook.  


At lunch, Hiyoko yelled at me for not taking my medicine today. I knew I forgot to do something when I left my room!  


“Honestly, how can you be so forgetful to take a pill that helps you function like a normal person?!” she stuffed a bite of pork in her mouth.  


Mahiru patted her on the back, “Hey, now, everyone makes mistakes. We just need to be extra patient today.”  


“HA, ‘patient’!” I looked at Mikan, “Get it? ‘Patient’?”  


She giggled, “I didn’t catch that right away.”  


“Alright, Ibuki,” Mahiru went into her ‘mom mode’, “You’ve barely eaten anything on your plate. I want to see you finish lunch on time today, so we can all walk back to class together.”  


“Aye aye, Captain!” I saluted. She kind of is our captain, especially when she goes into ‘mom mode’. Chewing is boring by itself, so I looked around the cafeteria for anything interesting. Across the room, I saw my little sister, Tenko! Okay, she’s not REALLY my sister, but we look alike and have a lot of fun together. I watched as she bounced excitedly in her seat, shaking her fists to let out the energy. I do that, too, sometimes. Next to Tenko, Gonta was trying to calm her down. He was really big, like Nekomaru. I wondered who would win in arm-wrestling, when I felt a sharp tug on my hair.  


“Owie!”  


Hiyoko’s voice piped up behind me, “Keep eating!”  


“Hiyoko, don’t be aggressive. She can’t help it!”  


I spun around, rubbing the tender side of my head, and took another big bite of rice. It was still really warm, which I was happy for. There’s nothing worse than cold rice. Well, I guess broken guitar strings were worse, but it’s too stressful to even think about!  


Nearby, I heard Nagito laugh, “Looks like you just can’t break past her thoughts, huh?”  


Lunch ended really fast, but I assumed it was just my imagination. I ran over and hugged Tenko before she left with her class; I wish she was my real sister! The girls came by and reminded me that we had English next. Right when I stepped into the classroom, though, I had to pee.  


“I’m going to the bathroom!” I ran back into the hall. I didn’t want Ms. Yukizome to think I was trying to ditch class--she’d chase after and drag me back, and my bladder was telling me that it couldn’t wait three hours. It couldn’t even wait three minutes! I hurried to the closest stall and locked the door, breaking the beautiful silence of the empty lavatory. Pulling down my skirt and underwear--did I change my underwear last night?--I let out a long sigh of relief. It sounded like a glass of water was being filled. How much pee does there have to be to sound like a real waterfall? When I finished and washed my hands, I skipped back to the classroom.  


“Damn you, old man!” I heard Akane’s voice from around the corner, before a loud explosion filled my ears. I leaned over from behind the wall to see Nekomaru lying on the ground, surrounded by dust and debris. I didn’t worry about him, though, because he immediately stood up and leaped back through the gaping hole in our classroom. I sat down in the hall and weighed my options: Ms. Yukizome couldn’t have been teaching during that, so I had the chance to go back to my room and play on Bassy (my guitar). But this also looked super cool, so I decided to return to the classroom and watch.  


“Here,” Mikan gently pressed on the sticky parts around a white patch over my eye, where I got hit by a chunk of plaster, “Please keep this-keep this on until nighttime, then come see me.”  


“Okay!” I smiled. I didn’t really hurt that much, and I planned on putting a black eye patch over it to look like a pirate! I wiggled my fingers in and out of my vision, seeing how much eyesight I lost. It made sense, I realized, that I lost about half.  


Nekomaru stood to my left, scratching the back of his head, “Uh, I’m real sorry you got hurt ‘cause of me.”  


“Yeah,” I heard Akane’s voice on my other side--but couldn’t see her, “I’m… I’m sorry, too. I got pissed off for something stupid, and overreacted.”  


“Can I have a pirate hat?”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I made this with personal experience? XD


End file.
